


Heads Up Sunshine

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Kara, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian cock, PWP, Smut, bc wtf not, bj, blowjob, good morning oral, space cock, to kara's superthang, warning: cat grants mouth doing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: First off if you are not into Kryptonian cock Kara click off this, it is definitely not for you. Now that that is out of the way...--------Sleeping is a human need but Cat has other needs right in this moment.





	

It was in the middle of the night when Kara stirred awake from her dreams, warm hands tracing her thighs. Squinting, her eyes focused and saw Cat propped between her legs and as she started to be aware of her surroundings, she felt a familiar pulsing between her legs. 

Of course.

Rolling her eyes at herself and her kryptonian boner, she looked down between her legs, the obvious raise of her boxers telling her that yes indeed, her cock was ready. Looking at Cat again, she could see the hungry expression on her girlfriends face, the blown pupils, she could hear Cat’s erratic heartbeat. 

Humming, she quickly undid the few buttons on her boxers, slowly reaching in them before letting her cock stand tall.

Before she could even ask for it, Cat’s lips were around her, warm tongue teasing her tip. 

“Fuck.” 

Biting her lip, Kara reached for Cat’s head, her fingertips massaging her girlfriend's scalp, pushing her further down along her cock, deeper every time, always keeping her eyes on the scene before her, loving the view. 

The choked moaning Cat made every time Kara pushed deeper were music to Kara’s ears and the way Cat gave her head was up there with the best things in the world. 

Deciding to be selfish, Kara grabbed Cat’s head with both her hands, holding her in place as she started to rock her hips, lifting them of the bed, fucking Cat’s mouth like her life depended on it. 

Bracing herself on the mattress, gripping the sheets, Cat let Kara use her, just this once, after all she woke the hero up. She could feel Kara getting closer with every thrust, the cock in her mouth pulsing with need and as Kara went quiet and started to spasm, filling her mouth. 

A few more thrusts and choked breaths later, Kara finally released Cat out of her position, letting the older woman breath again, as Kara indulged in a few moments of bliss. 

“My turn.” Purring out the words, Cat crawled up Kara, straddling her hips, Kara’s cock rubbing between her legs. 

“I want you to fuck me, Kara.” Pausing for a moment, Cat started to grind down, making Kara throw her head back. 

“Fuck me hard.”

Lifting herself enough to align and take Kara’s full length, Cat hummed at the fullness, pausing for a second to adjust before she rolled her hips, her palms flat against Kara’s chest. 

Kara didn’t have to be told twice. Her palms hugging Cat’s hips, she gripped tighter, holding Cat in place just a few inches above her before she started slow hard thrusts, knowing full well it wasn’t enough, but she wanted Cat to ask, just this once, for more. 

With the teasing going on for far too long, and her desperate moans and nudges being ignored, Cat bit her lip, her cheeks blushing deeper shade of red, she finally whimpered out. 

“Fuck, Kara, please!” 

Smirking, Kara lifted them up in the air and spun them around before gently laying Cat back down on the bed, Cat’s back against the pillows. Still holding onto her hips, Kara spread her legs to find balance before starting to thrust again, her mouth lowering to Cat’s chest, kissing, nipping. 

Dragging her nails across Kara’s back, Cat arched her back as her body quivered, her breath caught in her throat. 

The high pitched whimper, Cat’s open mouth as she was coming, and Cat’s inner walls clenching desperately around her were overwhelming Kara’s senses. Her hips started spasming again, emptying herself inside Cat as she bit Cat’s shoulder, teeth almost drawing blood. 

Panting, Kara collapsed on top of Cat, her hips still jerking, eliciting delicious moans and whimpers from Cat.


End file.
